Firearm design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, including the design of external features of a receiver and the interaction between the various firearm components. The outer body of a firearm receiver can include, for example, features for contacting and engaging with a charging handle latch. Considerations related to the design of firearm receivers may include the interaction between the receiver and the charging handle latch.